Rainy Kiss
by AliceLaw
Summary: On est tous d'accord, c'est chiant la pluie. Le ciel est gris, on peut pas sortir dehors... Alors voilà un One-Shot pour vous faire apprécier (un peu plus) la pluie ! Un peu d'humour, de romance, de fluff et d'un charmant anglais, le tout pour se faire plaisir ! AngleterrexOC - Le résumé n'est pas terrible, mais... contient un Arthur sexy et mouillé à l'intérieur ;)


Bonsoir tout le monde! :D

Tout d'abord: _bonne année_ ! J'espère que cette année sera remplie de bonheur, de réussite et d'amour, puis de mangas en tous genre et de délires entre potes! xD ...fiou, je me suis emportée.

Revenons en à ma fanfiction. Voici un petit one-shot tout mignon AngleterrexOC, qu'une amie m'avait commandé. (Heureuse petite cerise?! x3) Rien de méchant, du vrai _fluff_, comme disent nos collègues anglophones (^w^)

Sur ce je vous laisse, je deviens trop bavarde!

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya et Louise © AliceLaw

* * *

_**Shitty Weather But Lovin' It!**_

Il pleut. Il pleut sans cesse, sans s'arrêter. Les gouttes tombent et coulent. Sur les toits, sur les voitures, sur la route. Elles chutent, comme une cascade sans fin. On n'entend que le bruit incessant de la pluie qui se déverse. _Plic Ploc. Plic Ploc. _Dehors tout est mouillé, trempé. Seuls quelques braves osent s'aventurer sous cette douche, armés de parapluie, faisant apparaître des touches de couleurs dans ce paysage gris et morose.

Personne n'aime la pluie. Elles nous tombent dessus, nous mouille jusqu'aux os, nous cache le soleil, nous déprime. Il n'y a que les escargots pour profiter des averses. Ou encore les enfants, qui s'amusent à sauter dans les flaques d'eau. Mais soyons honnêtes, personne n'aime la pluie.

Pourtant, Arthur, contemplant cette giboulée depuis la fenêtre, semble avoir un tout autre avis sur la question. Assis à son bureau, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre de la classe, son visage exprime une certaine nostalgie. Pas de tristesse ni de mélancolie, ses yeux émeraude traduisent quelque chose de plus doux et de plus joyeux. Il y a même l'ombre d'un sourire sur sa figure. Il laissa alors un soupir apaisé. Une voix se fit entendre derrière lui :

« Tu as vu Arthur ? Il pleut. »

Le jeune homme se retourna et voyant la personne à qui appartenait la voix, il sourit.

« Oui, il pleut Louise. »

Louise se révèlait être une jeune fille de la classe d'à côté, avec une petite silhouette, le teint claire, un visage fin avec d'adorables yeux noisettes et de longs cheveux châtains. Elle rit légèrement à sa réponse.

« Exactement comme le jour où l'on s'est finalement déclaré l'un à l'autre ! » Elle se mit derrière Arthur et l'enlaça de ses bras. « Il faut croire que la pluie porte bonheur aux anglais. »

« Peut être pas à tout le monde, mais au moins à moi, oui. » Il pris une de mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes et l'embrassa. « Well. On va pas rester des heures ici. On rentre ? »

« Okay ! Mais sache que j'ai pas de parapluie…~ » Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi est ce que j'en étais sure… » Pour toute réponse il reçu le rire enjoué de Louise.

**_3 mois avant, par un même jour de pluie…_**

La sonnerie venait de sonner la fin des cours du lycée Gakuen Hetalia. Certains restaient pour exécuter diverses tâches ménagères ou administratives, et d'autres pour participer aux activités de leurs clubs.

« Je te jure que c'est vrai ! Pourquoi est ce que j'aurais peur d'un vulgaire film d'horreur ? »

« Parce que tu as peur des films d'horreur. »

« C'est…c'est pas vrai ! Les héros n'ont peur de rien ! »

Arthur soupira. Le voilà de nouveau à supporter les propos incessants et inintéressants d'Alfred, son ami américain, plutôt bruyant. Ne cesse t-il donc jamais ? Alfred ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il pouvait être lourd, parfois…voire souvent. Ne le méprenez pas, il s'entendait très bien avec lui. Mais il y a juste des moments comme ça, où là vraiment, ce n'est plus supportable.

« Bon écoute Alfred, je dois rentrer. Il pleut en plus, je n'ai pas envie de traîner dehors. »

« Ah okay. Comme tu veux ! Nous on va au McDo' avec Kiku et Matthew ! » Déclara Alfred, salivant déjà à l'idée de se faire un bon hamburger.

« Au McDonald… ? Comment tu peux penser à manger à cette heure là ? » Demanda Arthur d'un air dégouté et exaspéré.

« Il n'y a pas d'heure pour manger des hamburgers ! S'exclama t-il souriant. Bon, maintenant je dois retrouver Kiku et Mattie.»

« Kiku est sûrement avec Ludwig et Feliciano. …Et qui c'est Matthew ? »

« …Je sais plus. Ah voilà Kiku ! » Dit il en se précipitant vers le dit Kiku. Arthur le suivit, ne remarquant pas la présence d'un jeune homme identique à Alfred, mais à l'air plus doux, qui était à côté d'eux. C'est moi où il est transparent ?

Arthur se dirigea vers le groupe qu'avait rejoint Alfred, mais s'arrêta en chemin lorsqu'il _la _vit. Avec Kiku, Ludwig et Feliciano se trouvaient Elizabeta, une jeune fille hongroise de la classe d'à côté, et également Louise. La petite brune discutait avec les autres du groupe. Un sourire se distinguait sur son visage; quand elle souriait, c'était tout son visage qui s'illuminait… Arthur rougie. Amoureux, lui ? Pas du tout ! …Bon d'accord juste un peu. Il trouvait Louise si adorable… Il secoua légèrement sa tête pour se calmer, et c'est le cœur battant qu'il rejoignit le groupe.

« […] Ah Arthur te voilà ! Kiku, explique lui que je n'ai PAS PEUR des films d'horreurs ! »

« …Je suis d'accord avec Alfred. »

« Ah tu vois ! » Fit l'américain victorieux.

Arthur soupira de nouveau devant la simplicité du jeune homme et ne prit même pas la peine de commenter. Il savait très bien que Alfred ne supportait pas les films d'horreurs. Tout le monde le savait…

« Bon, je dois y aller. A demain les gars, Elizabeta…Louise. » Arthur rougie très légèrement en regardant cette dernière. Ahhh si seulement il osait se jeter à l'eau !

« OK ! Dude, faut qu'on y aille nous aussi, ou y'aura trop de monde! Ahahaha à moi les hamburgeeeers ! » S'écria Alfred qui partit en courant en trainant derrière lui le pauvre petit Japonais. Sayonara Kiku…

Arthur parti de son côté, laissant les autres discuter entre eux. Il regarda un instant le ciel gris d'où tombaient les gouttes de pluie. '_Ça me rappelle le temps de Londres' _pensa t-il. Même avec ses origines anglaises, il n'aimait pas la pluie. Trop déprimant à son goût. Il sorti son parapluie et l'ouvrit, mais alors qu'il allait s'aventurer dehors il aperçut Louise qui regardait le ciel d'un air contrarié. Il remarqua alors qu'elle n'avait pas de parapluie.

…

…

…

« Louise ! Euh…tu…on partage le parapluie ? » Lui proposa t-il, nerveux et embarrassé. Il n'allait tout de même pas l'abandonner à son sort, c'était indigne d'un gentleman tel que lui. Et puis pour une fois qu'il pouvait passer un peu de temps seul avec elle…

« Ah ça ne te dérange pas ? Merci beaucoup Arthur, tu me sauves la vie ! » L'air soulagé et le sourire qui ornaient son visage firent battre le cœur du jeune Anglais.

« Pas de problème, c'est normal… » Répondit-il. Mais intérieurement, cela sonnait plus comme : _Yes yes yes__ ! Bien joué mon vieux ! _

Les voilà donc parti, tous les deux, sous le petit parapluie bleu d'Arthur. Cependant l'ambiance n'était pas tout à fait celle qu'il espérait. Lui était bien trop nerveux pour dire quoi que ce soit, et elle ne semblait pas non plus prête à ouvrir la bouche. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas le silence, mais là cela devenait un peu trop inconfortable à son goût. Il fallait qu'il lance un sujet de conversation… Les cours ? Non trop ennuyeux. Le temps ? Parler météo était hors de question. …Musique, peut être ? Tout le monde ou presque écoutait de la musique. Mais si elle faisait partie de ces gens qui n'en écoute pas ? Elle le trouverait ennuyeux…Une idée, une idée !

« Dis Arthur, Feliciano m'a dit que tu aimais bien cuisiner. C'est vrai ? » Demanda soudainement la petite brune.

_'Miracle !'_

« Oui, c'est vrai. J'aime bien faire des plats anglais, comme les scones. »

« J'ai jamais goûté ! En même temps, je ne suis encore jamais allée en Angleterre… Raconta t-elle. C'est comment, là-bas ? »

« Gris. Et vert. Comme il y pleut souvent, la végétation pousse bien. On a souvent des temps comme celui d'aujourd'hui » Dit-il en désignant le ciel de son doigt.

« C'est déprimant. Les gens ne sont pas trop malheureux en Angleterre ? » S'inquiéta t-elle.

« God, no ! Au contraire les gens sont heureux et… »

Ils se mirent ainsi à discuter de tout et de rien. Ils parlèrent de l'Angleterre, de cuisine et de desserts –Arthur rencontra pour la première fois quelqu'un qui acceptait de goûter à ses scones- d'animaux, de vêtements, de musique –il n'avait en réalité rien à craindre sur ce sujet… Mais si leur relation s'améliorait et progressait, le temps, lui, empirait. Il pleuvait des cordes, ou comme le disait Arthur : _It's raining cats and dogs ! _Le sol trempé, jonché de flaques d'eau plus grosses les unes que les autres, était devenu dangereusement glissant.

« Et qu'est ce que tu penses de _Coldplay _? »

« J'aime bien aussi ce groupe mais- Kya ! » Louise dérapa soudainement sur le trottoir mouillé. Mais avant qu'elle ne tombe et ne s'étale sur le sol, Arthur lâcha le parapluie pour rattraper la jeune fille dans ses bras juste à temps. Louise se retrouva penchée en arrière, avec deux bras sous les siens qui la tenait fermement.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans cette position, avant qu'ils ne finissent pas se ressaisirent et qu'Arthur aida Louise à se relever. Celle-ci se fondit en excuses mêlées de remerciements.

« Ahh merci beaucoup Arthur ! Désolé, je suis hyper maladroite, je trébuche souvent, des fois même sur rien ! Comme là, j'ai réussi à glisser et- Tu as réussi à me rattraper, merci beaucoup ! Aaah c'est la honte, il faut toujours que j'aie deux pieds gauches et que je tombe- Encore merci Arthur ! Mes amis me disent toujours que je n'ai aucun équilibre et…et voilà que je m'affole et dis n'importe quoi. Ta bouche, Louise~ » Elle termina en se tapant légèrement la tête avec son point.

Arthur explosa de rire devant l'affolement de la petite brune. Il en riait si fort qu'il dû se tenir le ventre.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? » Demanda t-elle l'air gênée.

« C'est que…tu… !, il essaya de respirer un bon coup pour se calmer. Tu es trop drôle et mignonne à paniquer comme ça ! » Louise piqua un fard. Il se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et rougie à son tour.

« Euh…Je…je veux dire…! » Commença t-il nerveusement.

« Tu me trouve vraiment mignonne ? » Demanda t-elle d'une petit voix, un sourire timide se dessinant sur son visage.

« Eh bien…euh… oui. » Il rougie encore plus. Il sentit alors une petite main effleurer la sienne, qu'il prit timidement. Il la regarda dans les yeux, plongeant son regard dans ses doux yeux noisette et chocolat, tels des friandises, des sucreries dont on ne peut résister.

« Louise, tu sais, depuis un moment…Je t'ai toujours regardée de loin. Mon cœur battait à chaque fois que je t'apercevais. Lorsque j'osais me rapprocher, je devenais nerveux, et quand j'essayais de te parler, je me mettais à dire n'importe quoi. » Il serra un peu plus la main de la jeune fille.

« …I realised that I… que je n'arrêtais plus de penser à toi. I love you. » Murmura t-il.

La pluie tombait à grosse gouttes, se déversant sur les passants. Le parapluie gisait toujours abandonné sur le trottoir à leurs pieds, laissant l'averse les arroser pleinement. Ils étaient à présent trempés, mais aucun d'eux n'y faisait attention. Ils étaient toujours main dans la main, yeux dans les yeux, se souriant tendrement l'un à l'autre.

« _Watashi mo…_ »

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement sous la pluie, ignorant les gouttes d'eau qui coulaient le long de leurs visages, caressant leur peau, effleurant leurs lèvres. C'est doux, la pluie…

* * *

Review? :3


End file.
